


A Lesson In Manners

by sysrae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ash made me do it, Bisexual Dean, Caught in the Act, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pansexual Sam, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabe are sick of Dean and Cas ditching them to study, and decide to prank them instead - with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/gifts).



> Written using this vine as a fic prompt: https://vine.co/v/MTWrz0aMP5m

 'C'mon, Dean,' Sam wheedles. 'One night off! I haven't seen you guys in ages, and Gabe knows this great place –'

'You saw me last week,' says Dean, his eyeroll audible over the phone, 'and I already told you, Cas and I are studying. Big exam coming up.'

'There's _always_ a big exam,' says Sam. 'And it wasn't last week, it was more than a fortnight ago! Every time I call, you're studying with Cas. I get that you're wanting to pull up your grades, but that doesn't mean you can't have a social life!'

'It's our final year, Sammy,' says Dean. 'That means it's now or never. Look, I get that you're still high on your freshman rush and that Gabe's introducing you to all the right kinds of trouble – which, don't get me wrong, you should absolutely enjoy – but there's a balance to this shit, okay? You've stopped being nerd, so I gotta pick up the slack. It's like that episode of the Simpsons where Bart's a hall monitor and Lisa starts smoking. There must always be a dorky Winchester, and right now, it's me.'

'You're ridiculous,' Sam says, but affectionately so, because as much as it sucks not seeing Dean now that they're finally on campus together, he's kinda proud of his brother for taking his academic career seriously. Which, in fairness, is as much thanks to Cas as anyone. Dean's been rooming with Castiel Novak since his own freshman year, and after a trying first month, where Dean called Sam almost once a day to complain about how weird the guy was, something between them just clicked, and they've been inseparable ever since.

'Yeah, yeah,' says Dean. 'Just have fun with Gabe, willya? Tell him thanks for looking out for you.'

Now it's Sam's turn to roll his eyes. 'Sure,' he says. 'I'll do that.'

Gabe is Cas's older brother, and while he's not a student himself, he runs a bar near the university and is therefore, in his own words, student-adjacent. He's a mischevious, hedonistic flirt, and while Dean's cool with Gabe being gay, he doesn't know that he's currently engaged in semi-serious bid for Sam's affections, though given that Sam's halfway to accepting, it's probably a conversation they should have at some point, not least because Dean doesn't know that Sam's pansexual. Actually, there's a good chance he doesn't even know what pansexuality _is_ , being as how he's Dean, and straight, and almost painfully repressed when it comes to liking anything that isn't traditionally masculine – but then, Sam supposes, Cas has been a pretty good influence on him in that respect, too.

Which is why, when Dean says, 'I promise we'll catch up soon,' Sam laughs and says, 'Yeah, I know. Say hi to Cas for me.'

'Sure,' says Dean, and ends the call.

 

*

 

'Let me guess,' says Gabe, one eyebrow raised as Sam sits down at the café table. 'They're not coming out?'

'They're not coming out,' says Sam.

Gabe flings up his hands. 'That is just – ugh. You know what? Fuck those guys. Fuck their studying, and their stupid, too-good-to-get-drunk-with-us attitude.'

'Too good to get drunk with _you_ ,' says Sam. 'I'm underage, remember?'

Gabe pulls a face. 'You're old enough to vote, fuck, marry, be tried as an adult and to financially indenture yourself for the sake of your education. Just because the law thinks that stuff requires a lesser degree of maturity than having a goddamn beer doesn't mean you're _underage_ ; it means the law is an ass. If this were any other civilised country, we'd be having this conversation in a bar already. And besides, you've got a fake ID, you'll be fine.'

'The fake ID you gave me,' says Sam.

'The _excellent_ fake ID I gave you,' Gabe corrects. 'And I should know from bad, I've seen enough shitty ones. But the _point_ ,' he says, before Sam can respond, 'is that both our brothers suck, and something needs to be done.'

'Such as?'

'Such as,' says Gabe, 'we take the fight to them!'

'What, like crashing their study session?'

' _Exactly_ like crashing their study session,' says Gabe, eyebrows waggling. 'With a twist.'

'A twist?'

'Trust me, Samsquatch.' Gabe grins, and Sam is helpless not to grin back. 'It's going to be epic.'

 

*

 

Which is how, four hours later, Sam finds himself hiding behind the couch in Dean and Cas's apartment, a hockey mask resting on his head as Gabe kneels beside him, a balaclava pushed up into his hair.

'You're sure this is a good idea?' Sam whispers. 'Dean used to get in fights all the time. If he thinks you're a robber, he might legitimately kick your ass.'

'Pfft,' says Gabe, waving a hand. 'It'll be fine. They come in, we leap out, they shriek, we reveal ourselves, they call us idiots, we produce beer and snacks, and everything ends happily ever after. Just wait until they're right in the room, okay? We show ourselves too early, and they might just shut the door on us, which is _way_ less funny.'

'All right,' says Sam. 'But we're definitely going to get pranked back, though.'

'Good!' says Gabe. 'A prank war oughta liven those idiots up. Now, quiet! I think they're coming.'

Sam obeys, and sure enough, he can hear the telltale sound of approaching footsteps, accompanied by the low murmur of voices and the twist of a key in the lock. Donning the mask, he peeks around the left side of the couch, trusting to the coffee table to hide him from sight, while Gabe pulls down his balaclava and does the same on the right.

The front door bangs open, Dean and Castiel laughing as they stumble in, grabbing at each other. Cas kicks the door closed, bringing his hands up to cup Dean's face, which – what?

'Study session?' Dean breathes, tugging Cas in by the hips. 'Think I need a refresher on the laws of thermodynamics.'

'Heat is work,' Cas murmurs, kissing along his jaw, 'and work is heat.'

' _Very_ hot,' says Dean, and kisses him deeply, gasping as Cas presses him back against the wall.

Sam is paralysed, mouth hanging open in shock as they start to undress _right there in the goddamn living room_ , groping in ways that he absolutely doesn't need to know about and oh, shit, abort mission, ABORT MISSION –

'Jesus _Christ_!' yells Gabriel, leaping up from behind the lounge. 'You're ditching us for _sex_? With _each other_?'

Dean and Cas jerk apart with a muffled yelp, eyes wide and startled. Red-faced, Sam pops up like a jack-in-the-box and rips off the hockey mask, unable to process the fact that Dean, his straight-as-a-die, hypermasculine big brother, is apparently screwing his very male best friend and roommate.

'Surprise?' says Dean, somewhat weakly. 'We, uh. We were going to tell you, we just–'

'You guys are _dating_?' Sam exclaims.

'Yes,' says Cas,who's apparently the most composed of all of them, and without missing a beat, he slides an arm around Dean's waist and kisses his cheek, smiling happily. 'We are.'

'Since when!' says Gabe, ripping off the balaclava. 'I demand an explanation!'

Dean raises an eyebrow, though the severity of the expression is somewhat ruined by his furious blushing. 'Seriously, dude? You break into our house, and we're the ones who have to explain ourselves?'

' _Yes!_ ' Gabe explodes. 'I mean! For starters, I thought you were straight!' And then, to Cas, accusingly, 'You told me he was straight!'

'Well, I'm not,' says Dean, sparing an apologetic glance for Sam. 'Sorry.'

Unable to keep the hurt from his voice, Sam says, 'You can tell me anything, Dean. Did you really think I'd mind?'

'No!' Dean exclaims. 'No, I just – it took me a while to figure it out, okay? And I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, and then when Cas... when we felt the same way, we just wanted it to be us for a while, you know?' And he leans his head on Cas's shoulder, the slightest smile tugging his lips.

'Well,' says Gabe, clearly lost for words. 'Well. Um. If that's the case, then, uh – congratulations?'

'Thank you, Gabriel,' says Cas, smirking just a little. 'Now, if you don't mind –?'

'Right!' says Sam, cheeks flaming. 'Right, we'll just – we'll, uh, we'll go, get out of your hair –'

'Good,' says Dean. 'You do that.'

'And I'll do him,' says Cas, completely deadpan.

'Yeah you will,' Dean murmurs, grinning against his neck.

Sam makes a choking noise and flees the apartment, Gabriel hard on his heels.

The door slams shut to the sound of their brothers' laughter.  


End file.
